115416-10-7-morning-coffee-the-only-way-is-up-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Is cause bunny is menace! | |} ---- ---- OOC: Totally agree that he's playing with fire. But also he's being pushed over the edge by people's overreacting and he's becoming a self-fulfilling prophecy. | |} ---- ---- Love the Chua pic! He's so cute :) I tweeted at Wildstar and Tony to try to get some info for today's Nexus Report, so far no response. We will see if they actually do respond. | |} ---- There are people (like me) who still have some of our trial keys from launch, but have no intention of giving them out until the EULA is changed so that I'm not responsible for what the person does with my key. I would love to, but I'm not going to participate in anything related to RAFs if there's even a negligible chance that my account will be responsible for every account I recruit. In addition, I think they're wise to wait for big marketing campaigns until they have a game that is truly ready to impress new players. Right now, the first impression is "where is everyone?" regardless of the quality of the game. You Aurin have more internal conflict than the Exiles have versus the Dominion. No wonder everyone plays Exile... You're letting Nexus Report determine whether you continue your sub? Yikes. From what I've seen, it's rare that NR presents anything substantive other than visual spoilers. | |} ---- They're taking the Aurin to Isengard! | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, it will not determine whether or not I am renewing on its own but will influence my decision. Dates or fancy info would be nice. | |} ---- ---- I have to make the roof a holding area, and have to program the guns to target eagles! Chua learn from stupid wizard's mistakes. Something tells me you'll find the underground bunker house useful. lol...made me start thinking about what Aurin ISOs would be like: Rowdy blue bunny ISO wicked orange fox. Must love trees. Only 900 babies last litter! | |} ---- You know, I'm half tempted to switch to a spacious exile house and see how it would work. The circular nature of Exile houses annoys me. | |} ---- You can always put up walls around the house to create a shell. Embed the front wall just behind the door so that you can still right click to get to the interior, and you can have any exterior you want. | |} ---- Yeah, but it might fit. That saves me a lot on the decor limit, which I'm already starting to worry about. That's over 100 decor pieces just to put together what you see. | |} ---- Or you could invert a very large bowl and sit it on legs and have some small gaps in the legs. | |} ---- ---- ---- Oh.. I just realized it goes live in less than an hour! Excited to watch actually. :) | |} ---- Yeah, I'm trying to speed up this check set so I can listen in. | |} ---- ---- Soon, we'll all be together in that big server in the sky.... Also, you're invited to hang out at Skull Dance Bayou with us until I finish the Shadowcaster. | |} ---- ---- ---- The sad state these days of combat veterans forced to live homeless... | |} ---- But aren't you one of the banished? The pariahs? The excommunicationers...? EXILE! Yea, I regretted the move about five minutes later. Then I saw how many decor items were on Stormtalon's auction... and the prices... and then I was like, OK, it was a good decision. But the auction house normalized close to Evindra pricing a week later so now it's really just about bulk. Consequently I really miss the people on Evindra. There's just something unnerving about the names/grammar/attitudes of many of the players I see in my new home... though of course, not all! Not sure I'm the same Esper you're thinking of, that thread doesn't sound familiar. :O But I do love me some FF! Honestly, I would say don't bother with a house. You can and should definitely spend some time building something, just to get used to the widget and shape an idea of what's possible/what you want to do. But right now with Drop 3's many housing improvements in the nearish future, I don't think it would benefit you to invest gold into something that you might want to remove in a few weeks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, I'm not an exile. I'm a resource management specialist. | |} ---- So it is writ. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- *pouts* I think he's cute. | |} ---- Bummer.. I actually don't check facebook so I was kind of waiting there looking at the twitch screen. (*laughs*) Oh well, next week it is. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I don't usually say things like this, but: Between now and the new year, several other AAA MMO titles will be rolling out expansions and new content. The hype machine is already spun up for quite a few of them. Wildstar's player base, in general, is already feeling uncertain about the future of the game. While most people don't believe the game is folding, you don't have to look very far that people are worried about whether and when new content is going to appear, whether bugs and balance issues will be addressed, and so on. I think we all understand that the plans aren't fully baked, BUT we're not in a situation where no news is good news. Much the opposite. Tony and team need to release some information within the next week or so, and it needs to be big and give people something concrete to look forward to. If we have to wait until next week's Nexus report, it had better be a doozie. I will now go back to being optimistic about the game :) | |} ---- I got tired of one woman I know doing that with her infant twins (that she insisted on dressing alike), so the next time she asked me if I could tell them apart, I just said "Yeah, that one looks more like the mailman." For some reason, she never asked again. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- No, I'm just saying theres no point in making these threads every single day. Edited October 7, 2014 by BusterCasey language | |} ---- Like what? Your avatar? | |} ---- K. Any more important transmissions from planet Qwarkus? | |} ---- ---- These exist because there's a little too much focus on the important things. Forums are such a horribly nasty place, and it's not like this thread takes up a space normally allocated to the discussion of theoretical payment systems. Sometimes, people want a spot in the game to just jaw about the game is a meandering way, talk about the things we're doing in the game, et al. Most of all, it's the one place on the GD forum that is actually fun to be on. Just because it's not negative or thick with gravity doesn't mean it's not important or good. What's more important than people having fun playing the game? It's important to have a thread dedicated to that. | |} ---- Sorry, it looked like you were having fun. There'll be none of THAT with no Nexus Report this week! :angry: | |} ---- Sorry i upset your little treehugger feelings, buddy. | |} ---- Ok -Dad- | |} ---- You didn't tell your mother how your day went today. And I know you don't think it's that important or that she doesn't listen, but it means a lot to her that you spend five minutes to prove you care whether she lives or dies, okay? Go take five minutes to ask your mother how her day was! | |} ---- Normally these threads are more dedicated to people posting pictures of their breakfasts by the looks of it, but if you are discussing the game in them then by all means, I have no problems with that. | |} ---- *flails* UGH!!! | |} ---- ---- Every post starts with a picture of coffee and/or breakfast, then talks about the game, and sprinkles on some IRL to talk about things like gametime, and the general randomness. It's a thread for fun, generally speaking. | |} ---- Seeger's going to be a herald.... Say your prayers now. | |} ---- ---- If you're not trying to be a douche, then terminology like "circlejerk" isn't particularly tactful. In any case, if another thread loses focus, that means the people reading it are disregarding it, and we can then assume they either don't see it as important, or that the issue has simply become stale. It doesn't mean this thread is somehow stealing its focus. There's very little communication going on right now in any case, and I think your "circlejerk" reference would be better suited to the threads where people end up shooting bile back and forth endlessly over the same old topics that they often do not have enough information to form educated opinions about in the first place. Besides...what more important things are there for a game than having a community? To risk taking your post overly seriously, right now the most important thing as far I am concerned is that fun people are still playing this game. The thread usually does start with breakfast, since most of us are posting when we get up and/or during breaks at work. But there's usually a consistent WS theme throughout the discussion. Without going back to reread it all, today's was mostly housing projects with Rocio's usual RP side discussion. We welcome anyone who wants to participate, but as with any forum, if you don't like this thread, ignore it. *shrug* TL;DR: The point of this thread is a constant reminder that people do in fact still play Wildstar and enjoy themselves. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That the superman 64 event in blight haven? I have fun with that one. I really wish the bombing quest was a daily or a challenge though. It's oddly fun, hilarious(because the music is so different), and relaxing... | |} ---- Correct. AFAIK, they do not exist yet. Interactable items like that have been on the housing wishlist since beta, so hopefully we'll see some in the future. | |} ---- You mean the challenge named "Cannonball!" ? That's not it. The bombing challenge was fun but we really have no reason to bomb The Globellum anymore. The challenge I mentioned is inside The Widowmaker ship in Western Grimvault. You run around the ship jumping on low-grav pads and speed power-up to collect all the rings. Pretty fun but takes a bit of practice to get Gold. @Vick: Boo! Well, maybe someday! | |} ---- ---- ----